Home
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: One-shot sequel to Return of the Cross. Not a stand-alone, so read RotC first if you're interested. Zeki, Rated T. Important information inside!


**Home**

_One-shot Sequel to _Return of the Cross

**-x-**

The hot afternoon sun beat down onto the pavement, sending waves of heat back into the air. There was a gentle breeze, but not the kind that one would want on an uncomfortably hot day like this; it didn't provide much comfort, but instead only circulated the hot air, making it almost hard to breathe. Anyone walking in this heat was surely dying from heat stroke.

Anyone, especially Yuuki.

It had been almost two and a half months since she'd seen Zero off at the bus station… and since he'd made his promise to her. She promised she'd be strong and meet him at the bus station upon receiving the call of his return. Which, she giggled in delight to herself as she stepped down the stairs of her father's Academy, was the previous evening. "_I'm coming home a true Hunter_," he'd said to her, his voice uncharacteristically giddy and a small chuckle making her shiver, and she'd promised to have their room ready for his return.

They'd been together romantically more than a year, but had been together in a broader sense for what seemed like an eternity. He called her on the phone, and when he couldn't he'd send her letters. Her silver-haired vampire had told her that there were three parts to the evaluation.

First was a written report that took place over a course of three days, which required the Hunter to describe their abilities and the outcome of previous assignments. (Because Headmaster Cross had given reports both in writing and over the phone with the Association President, Zero didn't have to participate in the first part).

Secondly, the Association sent him far away on a 60-day chain of assignments, him having to report back the outcome and any information they might've had on any further attacks. He went through the sixty days easily, the majority of the assignments being Level E's who had not yet lost their link to humanity and were merely feeding on innocent young women, the minority being those who _had_ lost their humanity and then some. Those were the missions that gave him the hardest time.

Thirdly was a final exam, in which the top Hunters in the Region gathered in a small meeting room – _With their smug expressions and their haughty attitudes_, Zero had said with an assumed scowl on his face – where he presented himself as a Hunter. It took five days to get back to him, as there were many evaluations to be done, and he was given his official Hunter's degree on the sixth day.

This meant that he had been gone for about 70 days, give or take a few extras to settle in and pack up.

And Yuuki thought it was 71 too many days without her fair-haired vampire.

But it was all right now; he was going to come home, and she was going to be the first one to see his beautiful lavender eyes and hold him in her arms. It was all she'd wanted from the moment their fingers slipped away from each other's at the bus station… the moment replayed itself in her head.

"_Yuuki, I want you to promise me something."_

_She nodded, and he smiled as he wrapped his fingers around hers. "Promise you'll wait… for me."_

_She nodded, more hurriedly, and a small smile tugged his lips. In return, his – __his__ – Yuuki smiled in return. "Only for you, Zero. Hurry home."_

_With a nod, the bus pulled the two's hands apart, and Zero was off. Yuuki smiled and wiped her tears, letting a few fall on the cement before she turned and walked away with a small smile and light blush on her face. _

She finally reached the bus station and looked at the large clock on the roof, her vision too blurry from dehydration. The afternoon sun was beating down on her hair and shoulders, which were bare from her white lacy camisole. Her hair was just as long as it had been when he had left, as she had practically begged her father to let her cut it. He'd said it made her look cute, her hair so long it reached her mid-back. She absently touched the ends of her hair and let a soft smile grace her features.

A rumbling from under her made her run to the "Bus Stop" sign, practically jumping with excitement. _He's almost here, he's almost here!_ Her self-conscious was yelping in happiness, and the front of the bus came from over a hill. Her bright smile almost split her face in two, and she watched as it got closer, the noise of the wheels on the rocky road getting closer and echoing in her ears. _Zero, you don't know how long I've been waiting for-_

-her thoughts were interrupted when the bus stopped right in front of her and the doors opened.

Each second that passed, each person who stepped off the bus, gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Blonde hair, black hair, women, men… she watched in mock-interest, but forced herself to look down as warm, loving tears reached her eyes. She was going to start crying if she didn't think of something fast… _but, all I've wanted was to see him aga–_

Suddenly, she looked up as she sensed a familiar aura step off of the bus with a soft "Thanks". Tears slipped down her face as her lips twitched upward into a teary smile. He looked at her, and his eyes immediately softened, lilac into the shiny crimson in front of him. "I'm home, Yuuki."

She sniffled as he stepped toward her to make room for the people still stepping off of the bus. Before he could stop in front of her, she threw her arms around him, her hot tears soaking through his jacket. His silver hair rubbed against her cheek as he held her closer. "Zero! Welcome home!" she cried with a bright smile – which was buried in his shoulder, but he could almost hear her smile in her quivering voice – as she held him tighter. All he could manage was a small sigh before placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Thank you."

**-x-**

"Ah, Zero, welcome home!" Kaien Cross galloped into the living room just as Zero and Yuuki walked through the door, hand in hand. The happy father smiled, his honey bangs framing his beaming face as his daughter and her boyfriend looked at him. "I hope you're in the mood for some home cooking, because I've got your favorite in the oven; lime-seared prawn served over egg noodles with bean sprout. I also picked up the finest champagne from the market and…"

His words fell on deaf ears, as the two had already walked around him and headed to their respective bedrooms to get ready for dinner. Melodramatic tears flowed down his face as he slowly made his way back into the kitchen to finish the preparations for dinner, giving his children the privacy he knew they deserved.

In Zero's room in the Headmaster's estate, both guardians were busy unpacking and stealing tiny kisses in between, sharing smiles and stories about what happened during the others' absence. When Zero finished his unpacking, he wrapped his arms around Yuuki and held her close, whispering in her ear. "I can't believe he expects me to eat that crap," his voice held a tiny chuckle of amusement, and his chocolate haired princess simply smiled and brushed her boyfriend's mouth away from her ear.

"He's been working on your special meal all morning; from planning, to preparing, to cooking. I couldn't believe how early he'd woken up just to–…" her long-winded rant was interrupted when she was spun around and thin, pale lips met her own soft pink ones in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Zero…" his name was said against his lips, in the breathless whisper that made him want to hold her closer.

Zero's pale hand wrapped around the back of her head, pulling their faces closer so he could take in her sweet scent. At the same time, Yuuki's fingers combed through his soft, silver locks, grabbing a fistful with one hand and resting her other on his pale cheek. "Y-Yuuki…" the way he said her name was a mix between a moan and a gasp, and his warm breath against her lips sent shivers up and down the girl's spine, something he took for granted and pulled her body close to his. They broke apart, anxious for breath, and opened their eyes.

"I really missed you," Yuuki said softly, her confession being carried off in the slight breeze from the open window. Her boyfriend simply smiled and ruffled her hair, walking around her and putting the suitcase in his closet, sliding the door closed and waving for her to follow him. A bit upset she didn't hear it back, Yuuki stayed put. The silver-haired guardian looked over his shoulder, lifting a light eyebrow curiously.

"You coming to dinner?" he asked calmly, nodding toward the door. She stubbornly shook her head and planted her feet on his carpet, pouting at him with her lightly-bruised lips from their previous antics. With a sigh, he walked over and crossed his arms over his chest. "I missed you too, Yuuki. I thought that would be obvious from the letters I sent you."

Had Yuuki been any less convinced, she'd have turned angry and walked around him. Instead, she flashed a triumphant grin and stepped around him, not saying another word. Now, both eyebrows had retreated to his hairline, and he shook his head as the guardian followed her out, swinging the door closed.

_It's good to be home…_

* * *

><p><em>Hi, guys.<em>

_So, I know what you're thinking (well, as far as this goes). 'Why is this staying a one-shot?' Well, here's the answer: I'm just not able to stick to this idea long enough to write any more than this. Be lucky you're getting anything at all, guys. _-sweatdrop-

_Well, here's the plan; since I know you all are wanting to know more about Zero being home (and why I had that poll up about Rose). Well, I had planned to write more, but I can't. So, if anyone's interested in writing the sequel of Return of the Cross, be my guest. You have my blessing. Just two things: One, make sure you give my story primary credit if you use quotes or little tidbits, plus my character Rose. And, two, send me a link when you post the first chapter. I'd love to read it! _

_I think that's it. Please enjoy this little... piece, one-shot, sequel-thing. I love you guys! _-heart-

_~Cookie_

__PS -** Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. It belongs to its respective owners, especially Matsuri Hino and Viz Media. **


End file.
